


An Insatiable Appetite

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus bottoms as a treat to his young lover and ends up pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Insatiable Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Snarry Smut Swap   
> Beta'd by sevfan, alisanne and leela cat

* * *

Severus watched from the shadows as his lover stepped forward on the dais to receive his Auror's badge, smirking as Harry flinched at the roar of applause that followed. In the four years of their relationship, Severus had learned that Harry genuinely hated the notoriety that went along with being the Chosen One. It was one of the first of a number of myths, which was dispelled as their somewhat tumultuous relationship continued.

Even the way they had begun had been turbulent, an intense argument fueled by loneliness, spitefulness, and firewhisky. It had been either silence the insolent brat with a kiss or hex him, and at the time, Severus couldn't be arsed to remember where he'd set his wand down. The sexual spark had been as explosive as the perceived hatred between them, and Severus found he loved the whimpers and moans that came out of Harry's mouth as he fucked him through the mattress. 

Severus had thrown the brat out when they awoke the next morning, knowing that nothing good could come out of trying to develop a relationship with someone like Harry Potter. He was an attractive, powerful young wizard who had money and the adoration of the entire wizarding world. Why would he want someone like Severus? It would be an exercise in futility to pursue a relationship, despite the mild-blowing quality of the sex.

Yet, Harry was back the next day, slipping into Severus' rooms and into his life seamlessly. One by one, the beliefs Severus had held true concerning his new lover proved to be wrong. Harry wasn't spoiled or demanding; he cleaned up after himself, and had several endearing traits, including a disturbing desire to make Severus happy. It wasn't an association that would endure, Severus knew, and as a condition of continuing their attachment, Severus had demanded absolute secrecy from Harry. He wasn't going to be humiliated when Harry tired of him.

Now, four years later, Harry was still there, and even though they argued regularly about the secrecy Severus insisted on, the sex was still spectacular. Harry was a thoughtful and caring partner, who put up with Severus' occasional unpleasant mood and sniping. Despite being targeted by several of his instructors, Harry had persevered to complete his Auror training and Severus was proud of him. 

Although Severus would not, could not tell Harry that, he did have a reward for him – in bed – where they communicated perfectly on every level.

* * *

Harry smiled and nodded his head at the shouted congratulations, shaking any hand that was thrust at him, but his eyes never stopped searching the crowd. He was relieved more than elated about his successful completion of Auror training. Having worked hard, studied voraciously, surmounted every obstacle placed in his path, Harry had come out third in his class with a specialty in Dark wizardry. Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt himself had pinned Harry's new badge onto his Auror robes; just as well, since the one Harry'd asked to do that job had refused.

The one person Harry desperately wanted to be there, wasn't. Granted, his lover had _borrowed_ his Invisibility Cloak and Harry had deluded himself into believing Severus was standing on the periphery of the throng of well-wishers, smirking at Harry's discomfort. Harry had even thought he detected the unique scent of sandalwood and cinnamon that seemed to cling to Severus, but he knew that wasn't possible. Severus wouldn't have made himself known even if he had attended.

In the four years they'd been together, Harry had kept their relationship a complete secret. It had been Severus' steadfast condition and no one knew, not Ron nor Hermione, although Harry believed Hermione suspected. His best friends had long since stopped asking where Harry went or with whom he was spending time. At least no one expected him to attend any of the post-ceremony parties, as they were used to Harry disappearing.

Turning, Harry caught sight of Molly Weasley clutching at Ron's arm, the pride she felt in her son shining in her eyes. His heart constricted. He wanted that. Wanted someone to look at him like that. More than anything else, Harry wanted Severus to be proud of him, to love him the way Harry loved Severus. Because Harry had done the stupidest thing he could do, and had fallen deeply in love with Severus. 

Slipping out the rear doors of the auditorium, Harry used the back hallways to access the Auror Apparation area. His townhouse was cold and dark when Harry popped into his sitting room. It was tastefully furnished and elegantly appointed, but sterile, with no personal items anywhere. The whole house had an unlived in air, probably because Harry divided his time between Severus' quarters and the Ministry, only stopping here long enough to shower and change.

Sighing, Harry moved into the bedroom, stripping off his Auror robes as he went. He was tempted to just stay there and crawl into bed. He wondered if Severus would miss him or even care if he didn't show up one night. Giving himself a shake, Harry quickly changed clothes. He'd entered the relationship with open eyes and it wasn't Severus' fault that Harry wanted more than he was comfortable giving. In fact, Harry had been the one who had pressured Severus into the relationship, and then vowed to comply with Severus' conditions, so there was no one to blame but himself.

* * *

Severus paced in front of the fireplace in his dressing gown, arms crossed over his chest. Perhaps Harry had decided to go out with his fellow Aurors tonight, despite his repeated denials. A frisson of something made his heart skip a beat, but Severus ignored it, refusing to acknowledge that it would matter to him either way. He'd merely grown used to Harry's presence in his life, Severus reasoned, and it was a transitory relationship at best. 

The _whoosh_ of the Floo activating brought his head up and Severus scowled as Harry stepped out of the fireplace. A poignant look on Harry's face was the only thing that stopped Severus from making a scathing comment. Especially when a bright smile lit Harry's face as he saw Severus standing there. 

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Harry moved closer. "I stopped at the house to change."

Severus studied his face for a moment before unfolding his arms to open them to Harry, who moved into them immediately. A sigh feathered along Severus' cheek as he wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him silently until the tension left Harry's body. Angling his head, Severus began to kiss him, softly at first and then more intensely. A flick of his wand banished Harry's clothing to the wardrobe and Severus cupped his free hand around Harry's arse.

Pulling out of the kiss slowly, Severus folded to his knees. Laying his wand on the floor, Severus skimmed his fingers up the inside of Harry's thighs, drawing a grasp. As he leaned in, Severus licked up the thick vein of the rapidly hardening prick, paying close attention to the slit, before sliding the length into his mouth. Fingers threaded into his hair as Severus sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down as he let Harry's cock hit the back of his throat. He loved the sounds Harry made as Severus brought him close to orgasm, before pulling off abruptly.

"Ah, I have something special in mind for you,” Severus purred as he stood. "Despite the gaudiness of the Ministry display, a completion of a mastery should be celebrated as an achievement. However, it doesn't take a public spectacle to accomplish that."

Harry had a bemused look on his face as Severus led him into the bedroom and Severus wondered if he'd given away too much. He hadn't meant to reveal that he'd attended the ceremony, but Severus thought Harry might be a bit beyond processing the information at this point. It wouldn't do to allude to caring too much, Severus knew. 

Pushing Harry down onto his back on the bed, Severus shouldered out of his dressing gown and moved to straddle him. He Summoned the jar of lube, then slowly unscrewed the lid and coated his fingers. As he lifted himself, Severus watched Harry's eyes dilate with desire as he watched Severus begin to prepare himself. Planting his feet on the bed, Harry lifted his knees, giving Severus a backrest as he continued to stretch himself. With a smirk, Severus watched as Harry's hands fisted in the bedding and his prick twitched in anticipation.

"This is your true reward for all your hard work, long hours, and fraying my sensitive nerves." Severus leaned forward to kiss Harry breathless, before slowly impaling himself onto Harry's cock. 

 

Waiting until the burn of penetration eased before he moved, Severus lifted himself up before dropping down again. Harry's hands found his hips and he began thrusting upwards as Severus came down. Changing his angle until Harry's cock brushed his prostate, Severus gasped at the jolt of pleasure that surged through him. It was an intense feeling that set Severus on fire, and he rocked back against Harry, his muscles clenching around Harry as he felt his climax building within him.

* * *

Harry gasped, his hands clinging to Severus' hips with bruising force as he snapped his hips forward. Severus' hands were braced on his chest as he rode Harry's prick, his face alive with extreme pleasure as his breathing grew ragged. The tightness and heat that gripped him was too much and Harry could only hang on as he fought against coming too soon. It was the first time Severus had ever let Harry top and the intensity was incredible.

"Now, Harry!" Severus gasped, slamming down, tightening his muscles.

His climax ripped through him with an unbelievable force and Harry was sure his eyes rolled back into his head. His hands continued to brace Severus' hips even as Harry felt Severus' release coat his belly. Sighing a groan, Severus sank down to lie on Harry, and Harry wrapped his arms around his lover, wanting to maintain their closeness as long as possible. 

Listening to Severus' harsh breath mimic his own, Harry opened his eyes. He was startled to see an aura of iridescent light surround Severus and for an instant, Harry could feel a burst of heat where Severus' abdomen pressed against his. It lasted only a moment, but Harry held his breath as Severus stirred before settling back into sleep. Whatever the light had been, it had been magical, and Harry felt like something wondrous had happened.

Harry tightened his arms, relishing the heaviness of Severus' weight, savoring the rare moment of trust that Severus showed him. There was no doubt in Harry's mind as to the depth of his love for Severus, nor the sacrifice he would make to maintain this relationship. It wasn't easy, and often chaffed at him, especially when his thoughts strayed to the reasons for the secrecy, but whether Severus was ashamed of him or truly had no emotional attachment, Harry was determined to meet the terms Severus had laid out. 

Harry wasn't sure, if the truth were known, that he could survive otherwise.

* * *

Severus paced in front of the fireplace in his office, swallowing hard as he willed his stomach to settle. Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey sat on the leather couch waiting for his decision, but Severus didn't dare open his mouth until he was sure his gastric woes wouldn't revisit him. 

"Surely it's not that hard of a decision to make, Headmaster!" Minerva chided him gently as she looked at him over the rim of her teacup. 

"Nor is it an unheard of circumstance, Severus," Poppy added, frowning at him. "You aren't getting the flu going around, are you, dear?"

Severus swallowed several times as his stomach continued to churn, keeping as blank a look on his face as he could. Harry had insisted he go to bed last night when he'd come home early and found Severus vomiting in the bathroom. After being cosseted and fed, Severus found that it was his libido that needed attention – something Harry was happy in assisting him.

"You do look a bit green, Severus." Minerva set her cup down on the low table.

Poppy snorted delicately. "Funny that was what the young lady in question thought she had, you know, the flu. Apparently it never dawned on her that she might be pregnant!"

With an audible groan, Severus decided he'd rather vomit than stomach the prattle of these two witches.

"As both parties are of age, ladies, I see no reason to take any role in the melodrama that is their lives!" Severus snapped. "I can only hope that young Ramson has enough of that vaulted Gryffindor courage to survive his association with a pregnant Slytherin!"

"Only you would bring House affiliations into it, Severus." Minerva shook her head as she stood, Poppy following her. 

"I do expect the couple to advise their parents of the circumstances." Severus waved open his office door for them. "And I'll prepare for the Howler from the Parkinson family as to the type of educational institution we are running here."

The door slammed behind them with a satisfying thud and Severus promptly lost his lunch on the hearth. Grimly banishing the sick, Severus replayed the conversation in his mind while making sure his stomach wasn't going to lurch again. An impossible thought kept trying to surface in his brain, but Severus ruthlessly squelched it. Didn't he have enough conflict without dredging up such an idiotic idea like being pregnant?

His stomach seemed to have decided to behave and Severus strode up the stairs. _Harry would never leave you if you carried his child!_ Ignoring the overactive voice in his head, Severus entered his rooms, only to stop suddenly. Something caught in his chest as he saw Harry sitting hunched over on the couch, hands cradling a bloody and bruised face. While there had been mishaps during Auror training and the initial field exercises, Harry had never left early. 

An air of tragedy seemed to land over Harry and Severus took a step closer. "Is there a reason you are bleeding all over the furnishings?"

Harry lifted his head, giving Severus a half-hearted smile, wincing as it pulled on a purpling cheek. "Routine call went badly, involving a Muggle-born child and her father. The father didn't appreciate me stepping between them."

Severus could fill in the parts left out without a problem. "The Muggle was beating the child and you couldn't use magic, so instead you stepped into a punch or three." 

"Something like that," Harry muttered, using a swollen hand to push back his fringe. "I was going to clean up before you saw me like this." 

"Brawling with a Muggle, Auror Potter? I'm shocked," Severus said dryly as he Summoned his box of medicinal potions and sat down next to Harry.

Extracting Pain Relieving Potion and Bruise Paste, Severus handed the first to Harry and set about tending to his injuries with the second. Harry held perfectly still while Severus spread the thick ointment on his face, his eyes haunted.

"How could anyone chose to hurt an innocent child?" 

There was a genuine plea for understanding in the soft voice, but Severus had no answer. They had never discussed their childhoods at any length, only enough that each knew the other's had been wretched, filled with differing degrees of abuse and neglect. It was at moments like this that Severus wished he was a different sort of man, one who could mouth the appropriate platitudes to make Harry feel better. However, apparently, no words were necessary.

"A child is a precious gift, to be cherished, nurtured, and guided," Harry said softly, raising his eyes to meet Severus' gaze.

"Yes, and allowing them to grow up to be dunderheads," Severus retorted, dispelling the heartrending atmosphere. "I take it you successfully rescued the victim."

"Ouch!" Harry jerked away from his probing fingers. "Yes, she's going to be okay."

"Good," Severus took the swollen hand, "and I can only hope the father looks worse than you."

"Absolutely!"

"Excellent, now hold still!" Severus held his wrist tightly, his mind mulling over the last two conversations he'd been involved in. 

Perhaps this evening would be best spent brewing a certain specific potion.

* * *

Harry enjoyed a lazy afternoon on the couch, trying to catching up on his reading. If his face hadn't still ached, he would have taken his Invisibility Cloak and flown a few laps around the Quidditch pitch, something that had always soothed his jangled nerves. The little girl this morning, beaten by her father for her accidental magic, had struck a chord in Harry and made him see red. Not for the first time, Harry wondered if he was really cut out to be an Auror. 

Severus had made him comfortable before disappearing into his private lab to brew a potion. In light of Severus' recent illness, Harry kept his ears open for the sounds of any problems. The thought of Severus being sick sent panic through Harry, but the stubborn git had refused to let Madam Pomfrey look at him. 

"Potter!" 

Harry was on his feet in an instant and rushed down the short hallway to the brewing lab. Flying through the door, he was brought up short by a deeply scowling Severus thrusting an empty potion vial at him. A similar vial, filled with a shimmering blue liquid sat in a stand on the worktable, next to a small cauldron with a clear liquid bubbling away. 

"Urinate into the vial!" Severus snapped at him.

Harry blinked. "'Scuse me?"

"Pee in the bottle!" Severus ground out between clenched teeth.

Trying to figure out what had so irritated his partner and at the same time wondering how he was going to urinate on command, Harry stared at Severus. A faint blush stained the sallow cheeks and Harry swallowed hard. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what was wrong, but dutifully moved over the sink. Unzipping his trousers, Harry set about to fulfill Severus' request, which was easier said than done, but finally turned back with a small amount in the vial.

"Splendid!" Severus snatched the vial out of his hand. "Now, I'll use this as the control sample as you've exhibited no symptoms."

Harry could only nod as he watched him decant a small portion of the potion from the cauldron into another vial. A look of intense concentration graced Severus' face as he measured out a precise amount of Harry's urine into the clear liquid and swirled it gently in a clockwise motion. Leaning closer, Harry stared at it as well, holding his breath as he watched it take on a soft amber hue. Severus' scowl seemed to deepen, if possible.

"What is it? What does it mean?" Harry asked anxiously.

"It means," Severus sighed and slammed the vial into the stand next to the one holding the blue liquid, "you're not pregnant."

Thoroughly confused, Harry looked between the two vials and Severus. "And…"

"And I am."

The breath whooshed out of his lungs as Harry stared at Severus, his brain working to process the information. One part of him burst with elation, even as the larger, more logical part threatened to shut down. The room seemed spin as Harry realized what Severus was telling him: he was to be a father.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! _I'm_ the one who is supposed to faint at this juncture!" 

Severus' voice was sharp, but his hands gentle as they pushed Harry into a chair and his head between his knees. They were going to have a baby! His head snapped up as he looked at Severus with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant!" He jumped to his feet and wrestled Severus into the chair. "Do you feel okay? Can I get you anything?"

Severus slapped his hands away and yanked him down into a blistering kiss, which actually grounded Harry and calmed him in a way that nothing else could have. Harry pulled back slightly, but remained on his knees between Severus' legs, searching his lover's face.

"Are you okay with this, Severus?" Harry asked, his heart pounding so hard he could hear his own pulse in his ears.

If anything Severus' expression grew smug. "It is only the most powerful of wizards who achieve a successful male pregnancy." He eyed Harry. "And as I am the stronger of us, and more intelligent, I suppose I am the obvious choice to carry a child."

Harry didn't think he wanted to analyze that statement too much. "Does that mean you're happy about having a child?"

"I'm not sure that I would term it that way, but I am not opposed to having a child with you, as I believe we have much to offer one." Severus grew serious. "Not that there is any option two months into the pregnancy. Once the magically created womb takes hold, removing the fetus would be fatal to the carrier."

"Bloody hell!" Harry hadn't had time to think it through or even consider the physical effects on Severus. "I'll do whatever it takes to make this easier for you, Severus, and I vow I'll take care of your every need!"

Slender fingers cupped his cheek and slid back into his hair as Severus met his eyes. An understanding passed between them and Harry was satisfied that Severus knew he'd be devoted to both of them. Although Harry knew Severus would never make any admission, he was confident that this child had been created with magic and love.

"I will take you up on that vow, as I seem to have a bit of a craving right at the moment." Severus cupped the back of Harry's head with one hand, as he undid his trousers and freed his hard cock. "I believe this needs your immediate attention."

Grinning, Harry nuzzled the tip before sucking it into his mouth. Now this was something he could do well!

* * *

Severus drummed his fingers on the desk in front of him, trying unobtrusively to stretch out the ache in the small of his back. He tried not to think of Harry waiting upstairs for him, already oiled and prepared, as the new Muggle Studies professor droned on about the changes he had incorporated into his lesson plans. This last day of August heralded the end of the idyllic days of shagging all over the castle and the intolerable first staff meeting of the term. These facts, combined with his natural irritation at idiocy were getting the best of him.

"Smythe! As long as you follow the Ministry guidelines on course content and don't harm any of your students, you can teach as you see fit!" Severus spat out. "Anyone else?"

No one spoke up and Severus dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Poppy Pomfrey hung back and Severus bit back an audible groan. Harry had insisted that Severus be under the care of a healer, had been most annoying in his insistence, in fact, especially when he refused to back down even after a flaming row. Relenting, Severus had taken the mediwitch into his confidence, but had refused to reveal the name of his lover. Not that he didn't occasionally regret his decision.

It had turned out to be a right choice, regardless, as Severus soon learned that the male body was definitely not built to carry a child. The magical womb attached itself low in his abdomen, pressing on his bladder as the child grew. It had thrown his center of balance off, put stress on his lower back, and he wasn't quite five months along. The cravings, both food and sexual, had been the most trying, especially now that school was set to begin tomorrow. 

Severus stood when the room cleared, smoothing the concealing robes over the now noticeable increase in the girth of his belly. "Poppy? Did you have something to add?"

She ignored his bark. "Just checking in to make sure there aren't any problems." 

Severus glowered at her, but allowed her to pass her wand over him. "If you are finished, I have duties to attend to!"

Pivoting on his heel, Severus strode towards his office and straight up to his rooms. By the time he had made it to the bedroom door, he was naked and hard, panting with anticipation. Pausing in the doorway, Severus feasted his eyes on Harry's nude body spread out across the bed, one hand stroking his erection while the other worked to stretch himself with oiled fingers.

"I thought you'd never make it!" Harry said breathlessly.

"On your hands and knees," Severus growled, the need to fuck Harry hard and fast blinding him to anything else. 

Harry scrambled to comply as Severus climbed onto the bed. On his knees behind Harry, Severus ran his hands over Harry's tight arse, bending down to swipe his tongue down between the cheeks before using his hand to line his cock up with the oiled entrance. Thrusting hard, Severus groaned as he sheathed himself into the tight heat. Pausing to enjoy the sensations, Harry moved restlessly under him.

"Merlin, Severus, move!" 

Pulling back, Severus smirked as he did what Harry demanded. With his hands braced on the slender hips, Severus snapped his hips forward, rocking Harry with each thrust. As he did so, a greater need arose. The pressure from the child combined with the repeated impacts to the same area, made the need to urinate unbearable.

Harry whimpered as Severus pulled out. 

"Don't you dare move!" he snapped as he dashed towards the bathroom. Having unfortunately done this before, it didn't take long for Severus to be able to relieve himself.

Coming back into the bedroom, Severus saw that Harry had rolled over onto his back, but there was no recrimination in the smoldering look Harry gave him.

"I thought perhaps it would be better if I did this."

Harry grabbed his legs and pulled them up to his chest, leaving himself spread open for Severus. His cock, fully recovered from the interruption, throbbed at the sight, and Severus climbed back on the bed. Pressing against Harry's thighs, Severus stuffed a pillow under his lover's hips and lined himself up with Harry's entrance. 

Sliding right in, Severus found he could still pound into Harry hard and deep, without anything pressing against his abdomen. Oh yes, this would do quite nicely, Severus thought as he adjusted his angle until he drew a cry of pleasure from Harry, and then began to thrust in earnest. The climax that exploded through him was especially sweet as Harry came between them, without even being touched.

* * *

Firm hands caressed his thighs with arousing strokes along his skin. Harry stirred, instinctively pushing into the touch as he woke. Biting off a sigh, Harry allowed Severus to position him as he slowly frotted against Harry's arse, as he concentrated on enjoying the sensations. A slick finger slid along his crack, toying with his entrance before sliding into Harry. The finger crooked, brushing over Harry's prostate and he groaned as sensation seared through his body. Severus never failed to make his body sing with his touches.

As the pregnancy had progressed, Severus became increasingly insatiable, seeming to need more and more sex. And while Harry had been happy to give Severus what he needed, Harry was finding it hard to balance the demands of his job, Severus' needs, and minor things like eating and sleeping. At least the lovemaking served to reassure Harry, who seemed to be the favorite target of Severus' verbal displeasure these days. 

"Lift your leg!" Severus snapped, pressing the head of his cock between Harry's cheeks.

Harry grabbed his leg and pulled it forward, only to become frustrated as the swell of Severus' belly got in the way. Wiggling around, Harry bent at the waist and opened up his legs to allow Severus access. Thrusting into him, Harry felt Severus echo his sigh of pleasure as Severus filled him. With slow, languid strokes, Severus started his morning off the right way with an intense orgasm that made up for his early wake-up.

That evening, when Harry came stumbling out of the Floo, Severus stood waiting. His arms were crossed over his chest, his silk dressing gown draped over his burgeoning belly. Harry gave him a tired grin and set down his bag, glad to be greeted after an incredibly long day chasing idiots.

" _Another_ late night, Potter?" Severus spat at him. "They seem to becoming routine!"

Harry blinked, trying to decipher whether there was true anger behind the words or not. Folding to his knees, Harry pushed the gown aside and nuzzled the bump that housed their child, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the taut skin. His hands traveled downward, stroking Severus' thighs, hips, and moved around to knead his arse. 

"Hmmm, hate working," Harry murmured as he kissed along the curve of Severus' abdomen. "Love coming home to both of you."

Harry smiled as fingers threaded into his hair, relishing the gasp as he went further, burying his nose in the thick patch of pubic hair. Inhaling deeply, Harry breathed Severus' scent; musk, sandalwood, and some mix of spices that equated home to Harry. An insistent erection nudged his chin and Harry pulled back enough to take the tip into his mouth, lapping at the slit. Moving his hands to Severus hips, Harry controlled the forward motion of them, taking his time to taste despite Severus' urgings.

Grinning as he heard Severus growl in frustration, Harry opened his mouth and took Severus deep into his mouth. The fingers in his hair tightened as Harry bobbed his head, working his tongue along the thick vein. Wetting a finger with his saliva, Harry reached behind Severus' sac and slowly pressed the tip into his rectum. Severus adjusted his stance, allowing Harry to push in deeper. Taking as much of Severus' cock into his throat as he could, Harry moved his finger in and out, brushing against the small nub of nerves. 

"Fuck, Harry!" Gasping, Severus yanked almost painfully on Harry's hair, pressing back against the invading finger.

Severus bucked hard, almost choking Harry as his mouth was suddenly filled with Severus' release. Pulling back slightly, Harry swallowed greedily, savoring the slightly bitter flavor. He carefully licked Severus' prick as he pulled off, sliding his finger out at the same time. Moving his hands up to Severus' waist, Harry stood up, ignoring his own throbbing erection, and supported Severus as he swayed. 

"I just might forgive you for your lateness after that greeting," Severus sniffed, " _if_ you remembered to bring the kippers and tatties."

Silently Summoning the take-out containers from his bag, Harry laughed. "Come on, I'll even feed it to you, as long as I don't have to eat it."

* * *

Severus woke _again_ , the need to empty his bladder driving him from his nice, warm bed. He paused at the foot of the four-poster, staring at the side Harry normally occupied. It was empty for the first time in the four years that Harry slept with him. No matter what time his work assignment might have ended, Harry had always joined him here. Something fluttered in his chest and the child he carried stirred restlessly, almost as if it knew its father was absent. 

Shaking his head, Severus continued on to the bathroom to take care of his needs. Standing under the warm water of the shower, Severus stretched his back, trying to ease the almost constant ache there, even as his mind kept straying back to Harry's absence. Severus would be the first to admit that Harry had taken the brunt of his ire through the last eight months, from his complaints about swollen ankles, to his odd appetite for both food and sex, to his aches and pains. Harry had taken it all in stride, but Severus had seen the occasional hurt in his eyes, and the slight flinch every time Severus called him by his last name as he berated Harry.

Perhaps Harry had finally decided that he couldn't take the verbal abuse Severus had directed at him. Perhaps Harry had just grown tired of him and decided to break it off now, before the baby brought further complications. More likely, Severus thought as he shut off the water, Harry had found someone else, someone younger, and more amenable. It had been inevitable, Severus knew, and he'd prepared himself for when the time came, by not allowing his emotions to become entangled.

Squaring his shoulders, Severus continued through his morning ablutions automatically. He had thought better of Harry, of _Potter_ , though, than to have abandoned his child. If nothing else, the importance of providing their child with a family had been something they both agreed. So much for _Potter_ 's proclamations of maturity! Severus soothed his hand over the mound of his belly, _his_ child kicking in agreement.

By that evening, Severus found himself pacing his rooms and feeling agitated. His mood swung between anger and something he didn't want to give credence to. Blaming his hormone levels for the fluctuations, Severus tried hard to hold onto the burning anger and feelings of betrayal that had carried him through the day. Nevertheless, here in the quiet of his rooms, Severus stared unseeing out at a tempest of swirling snow, wondering why he felt like his heart had been wrenched in two. 

How had Potter managed to get past his defenses? How had he managed to become so important to Severus that just an owl post saying he wasn't coming back would make Severus feel better? Poppy had given him some tripe about soul-mates, and male pregnancies which Severus had rebuffed and certainly not repeated to Harry, knowing it had to be the strength of Harry's magic and not _love_ that had made conception possible. Severus would not, _could_ not have made himself that vulnerable, not after all these years of guarding his heart.

Passing the sleepless night tossing and turning, Severus forced himself to eat that morning, knowing it wasn't he who would be put at risk if he didn't. Somehow, Severus made it through both breakfast and lunch without hexing a colleague and only taking twenty-five points – from each House. It didn't make him feel any better, but it certainly kept people from approaching him. 

The afternoon spent in his office attending to the more tedious paperwork tasks that the Ministry required at the end of each term managed to keep Severus from dwelling too much on the future. He knew with the baby's birth due during the Yule holidays, Severus would at least have a chance to prepare for the role of sole parent. The strength of the protectiveness he felt towards the child he carried surprised Severus, and he rested a hand on top of his distended abdomen as he entered numbers into the appropriate columns on the scroll of parchment. 

The baby kicked him in the ribs just as the wards guarding his door signaled an unexpected visitor. Hastily removing his hand, Severus rearranged his robes and leaned over his desk, prepared when the knock sounded on his door.

"Enter!" Severus snapped.

Hermione Granger pushed open the door to the office and carried herself stiffly as she walked to stand in front of his desk. Her face had a determined set to it, but her eyes were strangely pleading.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster Snape."

"Miss Granger," Severus acknowledged stiffly.

"Headmaster, I am in need of your expertise." She drew a deep breath. "I am an apprentice healer in the Dagwood Ward for Potions and Plant Poisoning at St. Mungo's and we have a patient who has ingested some type of potion that we can't identify and have not been successful in treating with the standard universal antidotes. I was hoping that you might be able to help identify the potion that was used."

"Thank you for your confidence, Miss Granger," Severus sneered, his stomach plummeting when it became clear Harry hadn't sent her. "I'm afraid my duties here are all encompassing…"

"But, sir!" Granger stepped closer, a plea in her voice. "He's been unconscious for almost three days and not responding to any treatment! I don't know what else Harry might respond to…"

Severus was on his feet and around the desk, the surge of emotion within him almost making him stagger. "Harry? Harry _Potter_?" Granger tried to take a step back, but Severus grabbed her arm, his face intense. "Answer me!"

"Yes, Harry Potter!" Granger stopped trying to wrench her arm away, her too perceptive eyes glued to his face. "He was attacked on his way to an assignment and…"

"How badly was he hurt?" Severus grimaced at the sharp pain in his side as the baby became agitated. 

"Harry was set upon by three Muggles, who beat him and then forced him to swallow a potion, they aren't sure why," she said, her eyes sweeping over him, widening slightly as his robes were pulled across his belly. "Will you help, sir?"

Severus turned away, moving to the cabinet behind his desk where he took out a spelled potions bag. "Make us a Portkey, Miss Granger, I'll not be Apparating at this juncture of pregnancy. Albus!" he flung over his shoulder at the portrait of Dumbledore. "Find Minerva and let her know I was called away!"

Granger had a broken quill glowing blue in her hand by the time he turned back and Severus touched it, indicating his readiness. As he felt the jerk of the spell, Severus allowed himself a small amount of elation at the knowledge that Harry hadn't voluntarily left him. One thing that would change immediately, however ,was the secrecy Severus had insisted on as it was apparent that no one had known of their affiliation, and he might have had to read about Harry's injury in the _Daily Prophet_. 

The Portkey deposited them in the center of a group of beds. This ward looked much like all the others at St. Mungo's: washed out and worn. Screens shielded the bed at the far end of the room, and at a nod from Granger, Severus strode towards it, his heart thundering in his chest. Stepping around the curtain, Severus stopped at the foot of the bed, feeling something catch in his chest as he looked at Harry's bruised and swollen face. The force of the relief he felt, and punch of an emotion he'd never acknowledged before, made breathing difficult for a moment, and Severus could only stand and drink his fill of Harry's battered face lying still on the pillow.

"We caught the Muggles, but they had been hired by someone else and had no idea what was in the vial they were given." Granger's voice was quiet as she appeared at his elbow. "I knew Harry had…someone, but he never told us who he was seeing."

"I demanded secrecy," Severus murmured, before gathering himself. "I need the vial that was used or an analysis…"

"Right here." Granger handed him a piece of parchment that had a list of ingredients on it. "Our Potions master thought it was a variation of the Sleeping Potion that had been tainted in some way."

Severus snorted in disgust. "Octavia Belby should have retired at one hundred-thirty! She wouldn't know a tainted potion if it bit her!" 

Granger opened her mouth defensively, but snapped it shut at Severus' withering look. Turning his attention to the parchment in his hand, Severus searched the list before moving on to the description of the color and viscosity. Ticking off the ingredients one at a time and mentally brewing a potion that would come out to match the deep purple with red under-tones as described. 

"Bloody hell! Some idiot added wormwood into the Sleeping Potion after adding the Sopophorous Beans, instead of adding powered valerian root!" Severus bit out, shoving the parchment back at Granger and opening his bag. "This is more likely the brewing of an imbecile than a tainted potion. The way this potion was brewed, it could have kept Harry asleep for a week, but as long as he didn't suffer an allergic reaction, he would have eventually woken up."

"He's been violently ill, Professor, and at one point his breathing seemed compromised." 

Severus nodded sharply, something catching again in his chest as he found the vial he was looking for. "A minor reaction, then. We can only hope that there are no lasting effects."

Moving forward, Severus sat awkwardly on the side of the bed. He gently cupped Harry's cheek with his hand for a brief moment before sliding it back to lift his head. Carefully, Severus tilted the vial of antidote into Harry's mouth, whispering a spell to make him swallow. The effect was instantaneous as Harry gasped and convulsed briefly, before slipping back into what Granger confirmed was a more natural sleep. Harry's color returned and Severus retrieved a superior Bruise Paste from his bag to treat the injuries to his face, ignoring the group of healers and specialists who seemed to surround Harry's bed by then.

Severus spent the hours waiting for Harry to wake naturally by pacing and sneering at anyone foolish enough to actually approach him. The baby, their _daughter_ as Healer Granger had told him with a smirk, kept him from sitting by using his bladder as a push-off point for her Quidditch maneuvers. Cursing Harry with each breath, Severus could only press a hand over his abusive offspring and try to ignore the hormone-inspired hot flashes, swollen ankles, back pain, and overpowering urge to jump the sleeping man, ravaging him.

"Severus?" 

Harry's hoarse voice was music to his ears and Severus sat stiffly on the edge of the hospital bed, leaning over as best as he could to grasp the hand Harry held out to him. Their eyes met and something intense and enduring passed between them, unspoken promises made and accepted without a word. Severus pressed their joined hands to his belly, allowing Harry to feel their child's enthusiasm as well.

"You will bond with me before Yule, Potter! You need someone to watch over you, as you obviously can't look after yourself!" 

"Yes, Severus." Harry tried to smile, even as his eyes watered. "I'll do my best to make sure you don't have to work too hard at it."

"I should hope not!" Severus sniffed. He was _not_ getting emotional!

* * *

Harry groaned as he thrust into Severus' incredible mouth, his fingers tangled in the silky hair that brushed his stomach. The healers had allowed him to go home, but ordered him to remain in bed until all the potion was purged from his body. This had delighted Severus, who had found several different ways to enjoy the _sexual congress_ he so craved without overtaxing Harry – who suspected that his fiancé might just have missed him a little. Severus had been solicitous and attentive in the past few days, ignoring the outside world's explosion of curiosity when the news of their engagement and their daughter's impeding birth were leaked to the _Daily Prophet_.

Harry bucked his hips as Severus' continued to torment him with the slow strokes of his tongue. Luna Lovegood had been appointed their spokesperson, handily deflecting the mountain of inquiries, Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall drafted to organize a quick, _simple_ bonding ceremony, and Hermione was added to the birthing team with Poppy. Severus had remained aloof of the tempest they had created, but Harry knew that he was content, which was as close to happy as Severus was going to admit to.

A slender, oiled finger pressed into Harry and unerringly found his sweet spot, pressing against it as Severus took Harry deep into his throat and hummed. With a guttural cry, Harry arched upward as his climax exploded through him and his last coherent thought was that he was deliriously happy about how things had turned out.

* * *


End file.
